Stop, Rewind, Rewrite
by Bamon2k14
Summary: The Vampire Dairies Rewrite. What would have happened if things were written differently, and certain mythology was acknowledged. Just my little spin on things. Hope you enjoy(:


**Stop, Rewind, Rewrite**

They sit and wait.

It's been exactly four hours since the bridge incident and it doesn't seem like Elena was showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Damon had called her as soon as he and Stefan had gotten the brunette home, and Stefan has asked if there was any way for her to turn Elena back human. In reality – no there wasn't. But Bonnie has never felt this surge of energy within herself before. It has never been done, but she was a Bennett there wasn't anything that they couldn't do. She told the younger Salvatore that she will try and something, anything, to make sure Elena didn't have to live her life as a vampire. Bonnie couldn't lose another friend to the life of the undead.

But alas before she could figure out a way to revert Elena's vampirism, she had to deal with someone.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Right now, she was with the insufferable hybrid, in the dark depths of the Lockwood cellar. Pursing her lips, her hands on her hips she looks down at the partially burned body of Klaus. The young witch looks back up at him – well not him, rather Tyler – and there's a smirk on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He leers looking at her.

"What's it doing here Klaus? The deal we had with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes. That was when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash, but apparently fate and oxygen intervened, and there I am. Now put me back."

"As much as I would love to do that right now, I can't."

Klaus – Tyler- Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the council. They are on a war path, and this body's vulnerable."

"I have to figure out a way to help Elena before she has to feed."

"The not life of the doppelganger is not my concern right now. I need to be put back into my body, and I need you to do that right now."

Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows at him. She could feel her magic tingling under her skin, getting ready to be unleashed if she needs it.

"Don't forget who just saved your life."

He growled, walking over and wrapping his hands around her throat. He applied pressure, strangling her.

"You're forgetting that I'm capable of ripping your tongue out. Now. Put. Me. Back."

A surge of energy rushed into his head, and he groaned releasing Bonnie from his hold, staggering back and gripping his head. Bonnie didn't let up on the aneurysm she was giving him.

"I said that I need to help Elena first. Besides if I keep her human you'll have an endless blood supply to create your hybrid family." She stepped forward and around her heading toward the door, her magic still holding up. "That is what you want right?"

Bonnie hand touches the door. She feels a little guilty using her best friends' life to get herself out of trouble, but then again not really. How many times has Bonnie put her life on the line? And has done so without so much as a thank you. Before she leaves Klaus grouses.

"Same rules apply Bennett, no one knows. No one. Do you understand?"

With a curt nod, she walks out closing the door behind herself. She lets out a breath and starts walking back to her car.

Bonnie hates to admit it, but Klaus was right. The council was on a war path, and they had Stefan and Elena. It's amazing how the group of misfits always found themselves at the brink of death or in some type of trouble. What made this even worse was the fact that the spirits were ignoring her. She couldn't find a way to save Elena and it was bothering her. All this energy she felt inside and there was no way she could use it.

"Are they answering you now?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the voice.

"No Damon they aren't. And they're not going to."

"Can you tell me why?"

"No, I can't."

Damon huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Since you can't seem to find anything on how to save Elena. Which I knew was impossible to begin with, it's just no one wants to listen to the truth, can we get back to the problem at hand? The council has Stefan and Elena and we need to find them."

He addressed the room of people which consisted of Jeremy, Meredith, Liz and Matt. Bonnie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The sheriff sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"With the vervain they stole and with Alaric's weapons they could anywhere."

"Come on guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

Matt blinked, sitting up in his chair.

"The pastor has a cattle ranch."

"Those pens could easily be modified."

Jeremey chimes in and Meredith nods her head.

"It's remote and it's secluded. Perfect hostage place for vampires."

Damon nods his head, and looks back at Bonnie, and she lets out a quiet sigh.

"You have something that belongs to either of them?"

It didn't take long to find the cattle ranch, and on the ride there Bonnie's mind was still rattling to find a way to help Elena.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to figure out the inevitable. Elena is either going to die or become a vampire. There's nothing you can to do stop that. So stop trying."

Bonnie looked over at Damon, taking in his appearance. Besides the wild look in his eyes, which was because of the situation they were in, he seemed calm.

"She's my friend Damon. She doesn't want to be a vampire and if there's a way to save her from that I want to do it for her."

Damon sighed.

"I'm getting real tired of hearing that. If she wouldn't have sacrificed herself then she wouldn't be in this situation."

Bonnie scoffed.

"Then Matt would have died. Think about how she would be feeling if that would have happened."

"At least she'd be alive."

"It was her choice."

"Then let her deal with it Bonnie! How do you think she'd feel if she comes back as a human but her best friend is dead? How do you think she'd handle that?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows looking back out the window.

"Who said I would die?"

"I'm no witch or warlock, but I've tangled with a few. The spirits didn't shut you out for no reason Judgey. You've done something to piss them off, and if you try anything that's remotely not possible I bet there will be consequences, and usually that's death."

Damon was right, the spell with Klaus did piss them off, but she couldn't tell him that. No one could know that. They pull up to the house and Bonnie unbuckles her seatbelt to get out.

"Stay here."

"No."

She gets out just as Matt gets out of his car.

"So, what's the plan? We just barge in there with no weapons?"

Damon shakes his head.

"We don't need weapons. Just bait."

Damon smirks, his face morphing and before Bonnie could even react Damon's fangs were in Matt's neck and he drops him to the floor.

"Matt!" She drops down to the ground, checking his pulse. "Damon what the hell are you doing?!"

The vampire ignores her, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Yoo-hoo. Anyone home? Big bad vampire on the loose."

The pastor opens the door, but doesn't step a foot out of it. He regards the vampire before his eyes advert to the two figures in the grass. The young girl looming over the boy who was obviously just bitten.

"Let them go. They're innocent."

"That's why I'm here. Give me Stefan and Elena and they're all yours."

The pastor doesn't answer, and Damon groans before yanking Bonnie up and into his grip. He pulls her close and she struggles against his hold.

"Let me go."

Damon pushes her hair to the side, exposing her neck, his fangs descending again.

"Come on Pastor Young. I'll kill her, you know I will. I want to kill her."

Damon smiles eerily at him. Bonnie breath picks up the moment Damon leans down closer to her neck. She can feel goosebumps raising on the skin that his warm breath is brushing against. Her magic tingles underneath her skin, and she suppresses it, knowing this is just a tactic to get the Pastor to yield to their will.

"Go away. You are not invited in, and I'm not coming out."

With that the Pastor hold up a gun and takes a shot at Damon, hitting him right in his leg and making him fall, Bonnie falling on top of him. She groans, rolling over on to the side of him.

"So much for that plan."

She mumbles, starting to get up and that's when two deputies arrive, guns pointing down at Damon.

"Are you ok Miss?"

"I'm fine." She grumbles, getting up and making her way back over to Matt, she checks his pulse again. It's faint and he's losing a lot of blood. They don't have much time, and neither does Elena. "But you're not going to be."

The look of confusion was the last thing Bonnie saw on their faces, before their necks were snapped by the vampire they turned their attention from.

"Nice quip."

Damon smirked, and Bonnie nodded toward Matt expectantly.

"Do I really have to?"

"Damon."

The witch said pointedly, and he sighs walking over to Matt. Biting into his wrist he puts it against Matt's mouth, pulling away once he's had enough. The blue-eyed boy coughed, taking in a breath and sitting up.

"You're a dick."

"Welcome back quarter back. Again."

"We need to get to that barn. Elena doesn't have much time."

"You two go. I'll keep the Pastor busy."

Bonnie followed Matt toward the back of the house to where the barn was. All the light inside were on, and she could hear some commotion. A couple of steps later and three ravenous looking vampires step out. Something in Bonnie broke a little.

"Matt? Bonnie?"

Elena runs over to them, pulling them both into a hug. The witch represses a shiver. Elena's warmth was now replaced by coldness and death. She looks at her best friend.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were coming to get you out. Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine. It's not what I wanted," The brunette shrugs a little. "But I'll figure it out. I have a great teacher."

"I am so sorry Elena." Matt says, guilt on his face.

"No, Matt. This wasn't your fault. This was ultimately my choice. I wanted to die."

"But you didn't want to be a vampire. And it's because of me and I have to live with that."

"There's nothing to feel guilty about. I'm alive – sort of – and so are you. That's all that matters."

Stefan walks over to them, grabbing Elena's hand.

"Let's get out of here before they try to imprison all of us."

The council at in Pastor Young's living room, all discussing what they were going to do now that their plan hasn't work. Little did they know they were a part of something much more in depth than a few vampires running around Mystic Falls. The pastor opens the gas from the cooker sitting in his kitchen.

"You all know that the vampire escaped. And it won't be long before they want to get their revenge. But fear not my children. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement."

One of the other men spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon we'll be free to pass through the gates. And we'll all will reunite in eternity."

"Seriously, Pastor Young, what's going on?"

He asks again, watching as the pastor pace the floor, flipping the top of a lighter back and forth.

"We are the beginning."

He smiles, flicking the flame back up and tossing it toward the kitchen.

All the screams were covered by the sound of the explosion.


End file.
